


Channel Surfing

by jenndubya



Series: Toku Crack [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Meta, Television Watching, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change the channel to something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel Surfing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crack[ers] and Power Ranger Pretzels!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4033) by catt021. 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Channel Surfing: Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663368) by [jenndubya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya)




End file.
